For Leah Imprinting Was Never Fair
by SaveYourHeart14
Summary: Leah finally falls in love again after Sam. With no one other than Mr. Embry Call! Neither has imprinted so it is a risk. Everything goes perfectly until someone imprints. Who will it be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I hated a lot of things but there was one thing that I really hated more than anything. Imprinting. Imprinting ruined my life here are the reasons why I hate imprinting:

Leah's reasons to hate imprinting:

1. It chooses who you must be with for you

2. It took Sam away from me

3. You really cant date because what if that person is not your imprint and you imprint later * cough Sam *

4. You have to wait around hoping you will imprint

5. What if you never do?

Ever since Sam left me for Emily I was never the same person. I was depressed some of the time. I was angry which lead to phasing. Everyone said it was normal to feel this way after a break up but not this time I really did love Sam and when he went to Emily it broke my heart. Day by day I was trying to be happy skipping rocks with the boys or teaching Collin and Brady how to spit long distances. I was one of the guys. That's all I ever was.

Embry's POV

I hate imprinting. Day after day and it had not happened to me yet. I had to turn down dates everyday. I know I should accept them some of them but I couldn't stand breaking up with them if I imprinted on someone else. Just like Sam and Leah. Leah and I were the only ones left in the pack who didn't imprint yet. Even Seth imprinted on Jacob and Nessie's 17 year old ( looking she was really only 5 and a half ) daughter Demi. Seth even told me he was going to propose to her right after graduation and I was his best man. The only thing I had to do all day was sit at home or skip rocks with the boys. Today I was really upset because Seth showed me the ring that he was going to give Demi. I know I shouldn't have but I growled and ran outside. I went somewhere when I was angry or mad. It kept me from phasing because it was so peaceful. It was a water fall at a near Reservation. I sat at the very top cliff edge. I had been sitting on the cliff for an hour when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Leah smiling while sitting down next to me.

" Got mad?" She asked how did she know of course Seth.

" So I guess Seth told you.' I sighed.

" No I come up here when I am mad too." How could she be so understanding sometimes? I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

" It is just so peaceful. I have been trying not to phase lately so this helps." I told her looking at our reflections in the water.

" Why are you not phasing?" She asked with a frown.

" I don't like being a werewolf Leah. I hate being born into it. I hate imprinting and the truth is I do want to age." I told her .

" Finally someone who gets my point of view!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. We just fell onto the edge of the cliff laughing.

" This is nice." I sighed.

" What is?" She asked confused.

" You and me hanging out. Neither of us imprinted so I was wondering..." I trailed off. Not wanting to finish what I had said. SHe took my hand.

" Wondering what Embry?" She asked.

" If we should go out sometime." I blushed looking down.

" Like a date?" She asked with the slightest amount of bliss in her voice.

" Yeah." I confessed. She smiled.

" I would like that." She said still smiling.I took her hand and kissed it.

" Saturday night eight o clock. Get dressed up and I will pick you up." I whispered in her ear. I could feel the shivers going down her back. She jumped off the cliff. WHAT WAS SHE DOING! That was at least a 100 foot drop! She landed successfully in the water. But then she went under and didn't come back up. She then sprang from the water and yelled,

" SEE YOU THEN MR. CALL!" She shouted. I gave a sigh of relief I was so excited for Saturday.


	2. Heals cause dents

.Leah's POV

God I was so nervous about my date with Embry tonight! I really like him . I hadn't felt this was since I broke up with Sam. There was only one person I could go to in a situation like this. Alice Cullen. I ran over to her house without calling her. God that placed reeked. Alice was sitting on the couch next to Jasper. He was holding her hand. I hoped that would be Embry and I one day. Everyone's eyes bugged out of there head.

" Hey Leah." Alice said hugging me.

" I need a huge favor and I know I don't come over much but I don't know where else to go." I smiled while talking to her.

" What is it?" She asked very very perky.

" I need to look hot for Embry.' I confessed.

" I can make that dog drool." She said grinning as she pulled me into her Malibu barbie looking closet.

" You and I are about the same size. So here try this on." She told me handing me a black dress. I looked confused where was I supposed to go put this on as if she could read my mind she pointed to a curtain which behind I was supposed to change. The dress looked amazing it was tight but not in the uncomfortable way. It hugged my every curve and it matched my long silky black hair that came down to my waist. Alice had set up chairs in the room when I came out and everyone was sitting waiting with Cards in there hands what was going on?

" I think it is perfect but lets see what the judges have to say." Alice Squealed. Jasper picked up his card

" Perfect." He winked I blushed. Then Emmet revealed his card.

" H - O - T , HOT." He hooted I blushed more and giggled.

' OK, OK everyone get out I need to do her makeup." She shooed everyone out. She pulled out a huge suitcase.

" Is that all just makeup?" I asked.

" No this is just the lipstick." She giggled but was serious. When she opened the suitcase it was filled top to bottom with lipstick. It was sorted by color and brand then number. She picked up one. It was red lipstick. Personally I thought red lipstick looked pretty hot on me. Then she put red lip gloss over it too make it shinny.

" Now that looks amazing!" She squealed. She pulled out another suitcase. What was this one filled with. Then she opened it and it was filled with eye make up. She put on black mascara and black eye shadow. I had to admit I felt like a trendy princess. I text Embry when she was done doing my eyes.

HEY EMBRY MEET ME AT THE CULLEN S INSTEAD I text

WHY? He asked

U WILL FIND OUT SOON I text trying to be all mysterious.

ALRIGHT MISS U He text. Aw he missed me.

I MISS U 2 EMBRY I G2G BYE I text

BYE CANT WAIT TO C U He text. By the time I was done texting Alice had made me look like a run way model. My hair was straight as a pin I felt more like a princess than anything. I heard a knock at the door. I was sitting on the top step of the stairs. I literally ran down the stairs. Thank god I was in flats and not heels. I hated heels that was a story for another day though. Embry was waiting at the door leaning against the post out side. I had to admit he looked kinda hot leaning against the post. He was not the only one who thought someone was hot I swear his jaw dropped to the ground. He came up to me and put his hands on my sides

" I don't think I have ever seen anyone so jaw dropping beautiful as you." He whispered in my ear it sent shivers down my spine. I kissed his neck and he shivered as well . He leaned down in to kiss me I put a finger to his lips instead.

" There will be plenty of time for that later my hickey friend." I told him looking at his neck. He blushed and took my hand to his car. That was one of the many things I liked about him he was a gentleman who wouldn't hurt a fly. Today one of La Push's better weather days it was sunny but breezy. When we got in the car he handed me a blind fold.

" You really expect me to wear this Embry?" I laughed.

" Come on I want you to be surprised." He pleaded.

" Fine put it on." I sulked. He put the red blind fold over my eyes but I couldn't see anything. Ugh. I wanted too know where he was taking me. The car stopped and Embry opened his door. I attempted to get out of the door. I got it opened and almost fell, but my prince came to the rescue and caught me in his arms.

" At least you were not wearing heals." He laughed.

" I hate heals." I told him.

" Why?" He asked.

" Whoa slow down that is a second date kinda story." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. He led me at least 100 yards before he took of the blindfold.

" Welcome to your paradise date." He took of the blindfold and we were set up on the beach and there was a table on the sand covered in rose petals and Taylor Swift's Love story playing in the back ground. I had described this as a perfect date when I dreamt it one night and told the guys. It was just perfect I cant believe he remembered! I hugged him as hard as I could so he had to break off to breathe.

" How did you remember?" I asked delighted. He smiled.

" I always listen" He told me. He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. He sat in the chair opposite from me. I took his hand in mine.

" So why did you ask me out?" I asked still smiling.

" Neither of us has imprinted and I have a feeling neither of us will. We might as well be happy together than just siting around and waiting it o happen." He said. I thought this was true. I had a feeling there was something about me that was un-tie able to other people.

" It does make sense if either us had to imprint I would want it to be on you though.' I said smiling. I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled so much. Oh that's right when I dated the back stabber.

" Me too." He replied getting my attention while interrupting my thoughts.

" Come on tell me really why you hate heels." He pleaded.

" Fine but this story is for you and your ears only." I warned him.

" Yes ma'am ." He said in his country accent.

" Seriously Embry." I told him.

" Leah I will not tell anyone else." He promised.

" Thanks. The day Sam broke up with me we were in my room and I had gotten all dressed up for our big date that we had that night. I went all out and got a new dress, heals, and new makeup because I thought that was the night he was going to propose to me. ," I shuddered at that thought, " He came into my room that night to tell me that he still loved me but he had to be with Emily. I chucked 17 pairs of heals at his face. Luckily he missed 16 of them." I laughed.

" 16?" Embry asked raising an eye brow suspiciously.

" Didn't you ever wonder where Sam got that indent on his face." I said.

" He said that he got that one when Emily accidently shoved her ring in his face while kissing him." He said.

" He wishes that was what he got it from." We both laughed. What was so eaasy about being around Embry? He just made me feel like I could be my self and not have to be someone I wasn't. I was always trying to get dressed up with Sam but I had another feeling about Embry. Embry was going to be the one I walked down the aisle with. THe one person who I could be happy with for the rest of my life. Embry broke my thoughts taking my hand to dance in the sand. I followed still smiling and looking into his brown eyes. Embry was a good foot taller then me now, So I had to look up to him even though he was two years younger than I was. While I was dancing with Embry I felt like I never wanted this date to end. I had found my happiness in life again.

**Just so everyone knows this is NOT the end of the story I will probably add another eight chapters. Enjoy. Review ( Positive reviews only crituque is to be PM'd to me so It is not posted )**

**Thanks**

**alice500**


	3. Between Sis and Bro

Some people wait a life time for a guy like Embry. A guy who listens and talks back instead of just nodding his head like an idiot. He was caring and respective and absolutely everything I looked for in a guy. Today we were going to the beach. La Push consisted of three main beaches. Hunkai, Juinpo, and Loia. Hunkai was rocky, Juinpo was sandy, and Loia was kinda both. Where he was taking me was a surprise. Seth walked in my bedroom this morning with a mouth full of peanuts. Then he choked on them.

" Hey Leah you going on your date tonight?" He asked teasing and emphasizing on the word date since this was the first guy I had dated since Sam. Embry was a million times better then Sam ever was to me.

" No not tonight we are leaving at one o clock." I corrected him.

" Sorry. Taking Demi to the movies tonight so won't be home 'till late."

" Cool dude when you proposing?" I asked trying to make him nervous.

" Graduation is next week so then I guess." He sighed.

" What's wrong bro got cold feet?" I teased.

" No just nervous that she may say no." He sighed again.

" Dude she won't say no she loves you." I said smiling at him.

" Thanks sis." He smiled walking out of the door. I went to my dresser and had to choose between 3 bikini's purple, pink , and green. Hmm many choices to choose from. I randomly selected my light green bikini that showed my flat stomach. I put my hair up in a tight bun and headed to the door. I went too open it and Embry was waiting there. I jumped back almost having a heart attack.

" Trying to kill me?" I teased.

" No just wanted to see you." He smiled. He took my hand as I started to walk down to the beach. We didn't talk the whole time because we already knew all we needed to know about each other. We just stared into each other eyes. Me melting because of his smile. When we got to the beach he took off his shirt and I swear my heart stopped again. We walked in the water not taking my eyes off his chest.

" Staring problem?" He asked. I looked at his eyes.

" Like I didn't see you looking at my rack earlier." I accused him.

" Sorry." He laughed.

" Don't be sorry I know I'm gorgeous." I teased He laughed.

" Yes, yes you are." He lead me to the water his hand intertwined with mine. We were so cute together. I turned my back to him for one minute and I was drenched when he splashed me. I splashed him and dunked me under for like a minute. I gasped trying to regain my breathe

" Sorry Leah." He said hugging me.

" Its OK." I told him smiling.

" I love you." I blurted out without thinking. He just smiled.

" I love you too." He smiled back at me. He kissed me and then I had to ruin the moment by tripping over a rock and falling and hitting his nose.

" I'm so sorry Embry." I apologized touching his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't.

" It's OK. Let's try again." He leaned in and he kissed me. He ruined it this time by knocking over me onto him in the water. We both got up and blushed so embarrassed. We walked to my house and he whispered me before I went in the door.

" I love you and I will always will." Then he ran in the forest.


	4. The Best Buy Lady

**A very short but very important chapter**

Embry's POV

I told Leah I love her. I do so much she dosent even know. I just have a feeling like this is so right. I believe we didn't imprint to date each other. Leah was so important to me. I hope she wouldn't imprint that would kill me. I never wanted to be away from her. I had work though and she went to community College down in Port Angles. Today was the day I was going to get Leah a necklace with the money I had been saving for my new TV. She was more important than a TV ever could be. The necklace was silver with a wolf charm. I had a whole speech planned for the necklace I was going to give her about how I loved her and this necklace was going to tell her that I wanted to be with her always. I got stuck working at a minimum wage job at Best Buy since I was only 16. I put on the ugly blue shirt they made me wear and stood behind the cash register that I worked at. I tacked a picture of Leah to the bottom of the Register. Everyone was trying to get a new TV for the big game of Saturday which meant we were raking it in which meant a boost on my pay check for the necklace. I swear I sold 12 TV's in one hour. I was sitting at my register looking at Leah's Picture when I heard someone call me. The manger Mr. Jensen.

" Yes sir?" I asked.

" Call I need you to help this lady find an ipod ." He ordered me.

" Yes sir right away." I told him finding my way to the ipod section were a lady with black hair and a killer smile walked up to me. She was then all I saw. So this was what it felt like to imprint.

**Sad I know the story's not over let me reassure you Leah will have some words to say about this!**


	5. Flat's

**This Chapter will blow your mind! * kaboom* I just blew my own mind away! lol seriously though this is not how you would expect it to be. This Chapter is called Flatt's.**

Embry's POV

Why? Why did I have to imprint now? Why did I imprint on a girl I didn't even know? Why the hell was she all I could think about? Why? She smiled and told me that she wanted a pink nano chromatic 8gb.

" Sure." I unlocked the case and pulled out the ipod. She was still smiling at me. She pulled out her pen and started to write on my arm. It was a phone number. Hers. The worst part was what I said next.

" Thanks. I'll call you later." I told her smiling. Why was I smiling?! I didn't even know her! I would much rather date Leah then some girl I didn't even know the name of. I mean I love Leah. But that didn't matter anymore. I hate imprinting. I hate how it chooses who you love. I had to call Leah.

" Hey." Leah said happily. She was too happy I couldn't do this over the phone. I wanted to do it in person I owed her that much.

" Baby can I meet you at your house tonight?" I asked.

" Sure is sevenish ok?" She asked in her cute voice that made me melt in her hands. This was going to be so hard.

" That's fine. See you then." I told her hanging up. One more word would just make it hurt more for me.

Leah's POV

I was sitting down at my desk in my room finishing a stupid lab paper for science class when my cell rang and Embry's face showed up.

" Hey." I responded.

" Baby can I meet you at your house tonight?" He asked.

" Sure is sevenish OK?" I asked totally excited.

" That's fine. See you then." I started to say I love you but he hung up to fast for that to even happen. What should I wear? What was he wanting to tell me. Seth said that Embry was planning to get me a necklace to show how much he loved he maybe thats why he was coming over. I decided to wear my best black tank top and white skirt that came to my knees. I put on just a little makeup because I thought I looked prettier without it no matter what Alice said. I pulled out my black ballet flats. I looked nice but not too casual. It was six thirty and I went outside to wait for Embry he was always early anyways. Seth came up to me and hugged me. Why was he acting so strange.

" Leah sis I'm so sorry." He comforted me. I pulled away to look at him.

" About what?" I asked looking at him.

" About Embry." He told me.

" What about him?" I asked.

" He imprinted Leah." He told me. I felt like my whole world came crashing down. I cried into Seth's shoulder my mascara running. He patted me on the back and reassured me everything would be alright. It wouldn't though the guy I loved imprinted on a another girl. If he loved me deep inside he wouldn't have imprinted on some tramp. I heard a car pull up. It was Embry's car. He was the last person I wanted to see ever again. He hopped out of his car and looked at my drenched face and my feet as I took of my flats. I chucked them at his face as hard as I could. I gave him a sickened face.

" Here now I hate flatts too." I said running away and locking myself in my room. Flatts and Heels all shoes are the same. No one chooses the foot.


	6. Don't you get it?

**Another mind blowing chapter is here! Updating a lot day because I am really bored and a lot of great reviewers have been reviewing such as lexigrrl09, sparechange1224, ari11990 , Kei Kat Jones, Team Jasper and Volturi , and EmoE Thank you all for reviewing it means so much for me and a special thanks to sparechange1224 for breaking the record of the most reviews I have ever gotten of 12 u made it 13 u rock! Keep reviewing everyone I would really apreatiate it!**

E**mbry's POV Before he got to Leah's Place**

I was driving to her house really nervous. I had told Sam I imprinted and he was really angry at me for going to hurt Leah after she had already been hurt. I knew I was a jerk for doing this and I deserved everything she was going to say to me. I had been going through various ways to tell her. I could say that I love her then tell her or I could just tell her straight out. I was so nervous because the truth was I loved her and if I hadn't imprinted I would still be with her right now. The girl I imprinted on was just a mistake in my life. Now I knew how Sam felt when he had to leave Leah. She was an amazing person and she did not deserve to have her heart broken like this. She deserved to have someone to love and I was a horrible person for taking that away from her. I really had no clue how she would react if she would me mad or sad. I wish I didn't have to do this but I didn't have a choice. I drove in her drive way and Seth was hugging her looked like just a regular hug. When I got out of the car she looked at me her mascara run. I looked at Seth who had a angry expression on his face. Oh no he told her before I had a chance. She took off her flats and held them in her hand. She threw them as hard as she could at my face. I had to admit it hurt both physicaly and emotionally. She then yelled,

" Now I hate flat's too." She ran out without another look at me. Why did it have to end this way? I went to run after her but Seth stopped me in my tracks. He was very angry I could tell.

" Embry you have already hurt her enough why add to it? You hurt her more than Sam ever did. So just get out." He yelled and pushed me back with not enough force to hurt me.

" Seth I really need to talk to her." I yelled back.

" Man you said you loved her do you know how much hurt her? Do you need her to throw more shoes in your face for you to get the message? Or do you need to tell her you love her and just hurt her more?" He yelled if there was one thing Seth was protective of it was Leah. Leah came out and peeked her head out of the door.

" Seth it is OK if the jerk has something to say to me he can." Leah really made sure I heard the word jerk. I walked in the house and she sat down on the couch so I sat across the room so she didnt hit me with something again. She just sat there waiting for me to say something.

" Leah you must understand that I never meant to hurt was just something that happened nothing I choose." I told her this however set her off.

"I never thought I could love anyone like I loved you. But you proved me wrong. I also thought no one could ever hurt me as much as Sam did. You proved me wrong again. You told me that you loved me and you always would. What your promises mean nothing to me now? Embry it will be easier if you just leave and to tell you the truth I never want to see your face again after what you did to me." She said crying now I went over to her to try to hug her. She shoved me away.

" Don't you get it? Embry just leave you have hurt me enough." She was still crying. I started to cry too the truth was I really did love her.

" Leah-" I started. She punched me in the face really hard and I felt my face bleeding all over.

" Go off and be with your imprint and tell her because you obviously don't love me enough to stay around." She cried turning away. I turned her to me. I wanted to have her see my face.

" Don't YOU get it? I still love you and I will always love you." I kissed her and she kissed me back being very hesitant about it. I know this was hurting her right now but I needed just one last kiss.

" Embry I love you but you imprinted on her you are a werewolf that's what you do." She said to me. That got me thinking.

" Leah I've got it!" I said picking her up by her waist.

" Got what?" She sniffled drying her eyes out.

" An Idea to reverse my imprint!" I yelled excited.

" But you are a werewolf you cant reverse an imprint." She stated.

" I can if I stop becoming a werewolf." I smiled. She smiled and kissed me this time that made me smile while she was kissing me.

" I won't let you do it." She stuttered out.

" What?" I asked Shocked.

" Being a werewolf is something you love and I won't take that away from you." She struggled to find the words to say. I took her face in my hands so she would have to look me straight in the eye.

" I do not love being a werewolf I love YOU and only you." I told her that and I kissed her. This was going to be a hard transition but with Leah by my side I knew I could make it.

**This story is NOT over we still have the transition and many other things to cover. Thanks for reading and please review if u will!**


	7. Annoucement!

Embry's POV

Sam defined the transformation from a werewolf to a human difficult and a hard transaction every bonfire to remind us. I was really determined though. I loved Leah and that was going to be the motivation. Leah said she was always going to be on my side and I believed her. We were telling everyone tonight at the bonfire that we were both going to stop phasing for the sake of our love. This was not going to be easy and everyone was going to be mad that there patrols were going to be longer than anyone elses. Leah and I had to do this.

The full transaction from Werewolf to human took a long two weeks of not phasing. This meant I couldn't slip in the least. Leah had her ideas though. She tried to convince me to go on vacation but that would stop the phasing for only a while what if I got back home? Either way I had to be comfortable in my surroundings in order to stop phasing all together. I knew Leah had self control because she always hated being a werewolf anyways. Leah was always at my home now to make sure I didn't get angry.

" Baby I got you a little something to make this easier to always remind you that you have my love to get through I know this isn't easy but you need trust me it will get easier." She said putting a locket in my hand. Trying not to disappoint her I put the small locket on .

" Thank you Leah." I went to kiss her she pulled away.

" Arent you going to open it?" She asked in her disappointing way.

" Of course." I opened the locket and it contained a picture of her and I on our first date at the beach. We were both smiling. I wanted this forever her and I. I put the necklace on againand clutched it tightly .I kissed her and she kissed me back. Of course Seth ruins the moment by opening the door. I growled at Seth.

" May I help you?" I asked annoyed. I could see Leah gritting her teeth I put my arm around her waist to calm her down I didn't want her to phase either.

" I just needed my best man to help me pick out a tux for the wedding on July 5th!" He grinned really excited Leah ran up to Seth and gave him a hug that knocked him to the ground.

" My baby brother is getting married!" She squealed crying in my shirt.

" I know our little guy is growing up." I teased she hit me.

" Hey this is a big step for him be excited." She scolded me.

" OMG Seth you are getting married!" I acted like a teenage girl. Leah just chuckled.

" I guess that's a step. Seth where's Demi?" She asked I saw the kid in a candy store look in her eyes. She was going to make Demi's life a living hell over the next couple of weeks.

" Sleeping in my room." He Shrugged.

" You didn't do anything did you?" She asked concerned.

" No and if so I am engaged now so it is none of your business." He grinned and ran away Leah set off after him. She gave me one quick kiss before she left to go interrogate Demi and Seth about what they wanted at there wedding. The bonfire was in two hours and I was so nervous of facing Sam and the pack. If I was to get angry at them I would ruin it all together.

I got in my truck and set off to go to the bonfire. Leah was already there I assumed because she didn't come back. I was the first one to officially stop trying to phase in the pack. Sam hadn't even stopped yet and he was going to start a family soon. Everyone was around the fire and shoving marshmellows down there throats. I saw Kim make one then shove it in Jared's face. She ran away laughing and he stared to chase after her. Leah and I will be like I reassured myself.

" I have an announcement!" I shouted everyone stared at me.

" Man your not pregnant are you?" Paul teased.

" Oh Paul shut up." I told him. He shut up.

" Continue Embry." Sam told me.

" Leah and I are going to stop phasing in order to break my imprint with another girl." I told them. The room got really silent then Sam stood facing me and he slapped me. I tried to keep my cool and think of Leah's face. Speaking of Leah where was she? I just thought of her face. That was until I heard her voice.

" Hey everyone I'm here just had to help Demi with her planning." She smiled as I took her by the hand. Her face fell when she saw Sam angry.

" What's going on?" She asked confused looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak.

" I'll tell you what is going on Embry just told us that you are not phasing anymore!" Sam yelled.

" So what if we are I want to be with her forever and this is the only way to do it." I said trying to keep my cool. Leah grasped my hand tighter.

" That's against nature!" He gasped. I chuckled at that comment.

" I think we already are against nature." Everyone chuckled at that then Sam sent them a death glare that made even me want to crawl in a whole.

" Sam if you have a problem with this you will have to deal with it. Taking Leah away from me is like taking Emily away from you." I told him looking at Leah though.

" You are just going to end up hurting her again." He told me yelling now.

" Yeah I bet you would know how that feels wouldn't you?" I asked my eyes narrowing. His jaw clenched at then he lunged at me. I dodged.

" LEAH RUN TO THE CAR AND GO HOME!" I ordered her Paul and Jared had to hold Sam back from ripping my throat out. Leah ran to the car but she did not leave like she was waiting for me to get in.

" Go be with your little girlfriend. Spend time with her while you can before your little plan crashes and burns!" Sam screamed at me. I ran to the car looking at Leah's face to keep calm. I went in the car and she started to drive.

" Where are we going?" I asked her.

" Our waterfall you need to calm down." She told me rationally. I crossed my arms agitated with Sam. He had hurt her I was trying to make that all better he had no right to go off at me like that. We were silent the whole day to the waterfall. When we stopped I took her hand as she dragged met o the cliff that I asked her out of. We lay there in silence untill she speaks up to talk.

" It will all work out Embry." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

" I sure hope so Leah.' I sighed. She looked at me and cupped my face in her tiny hands.

" It will I love you always remember that." She kissed me quickly put passionately.

" I will ,I love you too Leah." With that we fell asleep in each others arms on the cliff.


	8. Anger Management Sorta

**Hope you like this one kinda short the next chapter will be exciting!**

Leah''s POV

I had the perfect plan to test Embry on his strength. I had called everyone ( except Sam ) to come over and do things to make Embry angry. If things went too far I was there to hug him and make him feel better. I guess you could call it anger management sorta. I was going to play all the things that made him tick. All the people that ask you if you need help in stores, people jumping out in front of you, rap music, loud people at the movies, Paul making fun of me, and lots of other stuff. This was going to be hard to watch but it was an important exercise. He got home from Best Buy he looked tired. I felt so bad but something was going to make him feel worse. I started to kiss him and then Seth came up from behind him and jumped on him. Embry looked really calm.

" Very good baby." I congratulated him.

" You planned that?" He asked shocked.

" I needed to test you if you were strong enough." I told him then Paul came out and started out make fun of me bit.

" God your girlfriend is so horrible. Kinda ugly too. Why would anyone date a such a loser. She is so ugly I swore some hobo's called her ugly." Embry's face tensed up but kept his anger in not out.

" Good job. Embry I don't want you to be calm and mellow all the time I'm just saying you don't need to get as angry cause that leads to phasing." I told him patting him on the back.

" You want to go to the movies man?" Seth asked.

" Sure. Want to go see Harry Potter?" Embry asked excited. I felt bad that we were going to ruin the movie for him by talking loud.

" Yeah if you want." Seth said biting his lip to try not to laugh. I shot him a death glare and he stopped Embry luckily didn't catch that.

" When are we going?" Embry asked. I took his hand and lead him to the car.

" WE are going now the guys will meet us there in ten minutes." I told him. Paul and Seth were going to dress up like different people ( thanks to the help of Alice ) so Embry would not notice them when they were talking. This was a plan to keep him from phasing in a public place. It was a risky plan but I would help him if necessary. We got to the movie theater in Port Angelas and it was like empty.

" Why is no one here ?" I asked.

" Best Buy is having the biggest sale on everything today. Half off. Which means employees pay only a quarter of the cost. I just got myself a new ipod the other day." He explained to me.

" Cool." I he took my hand we made a cute couple. We went up to the cashier and there was this girl with black hair. Embry got stuck in her gaze. THIS TRAMP WAS HIS IMPRINT! I tugged his arm and he just stayed. I punched his arm and he broke away from the trance.

" I'm leaving enjoy your imprint." I told him coldly running away. He tried to run after me but I was too fast for him. After a while I was at the water fall I needed to cool off. It was a miracle that I didn't phase in the middle of the movie theater. I cannot believe that he was staring at her right next to me. Embry knew I would be up here though. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him off.

" Do you think I planned that? Do you think I planned to her the girl I am trying to get away from? Leah I stopped phasing for you because I love YOU." He told me slightly raising his voice. I snuggled closer to him. His muscles relaxed and he put his arms around me one more time. I kissed him quickly and looked up at his worried expression,.

" I'm sorry. I love you." I told him he kissed my cheek.

" I love you too." He smiled..


	9. Proposals

Embry's POV

I was nervous beyond comprehension. I had prepared for this speech a million times I reminded myself. It was just another question. Just another commitment

Leah's POV

Two more days until Embry is officially human! Seth and I are planning a surprise party with balloons and everything. We were going to make a cake that had a werewolf on it with a big X through the middle. Embry was excited that he only had two more days until he was actually human again. I was going to be human as well. Living our human lives together sounded like heaven right now. I can see it now him and I at the alter, him and I cradling our first child, us in our rocking chairs growing old with each other. This is the life that I wanted to have with him.

Embry was taking me to our waterfall today so we could talk about what we were going to do after our transformation. That was the nice thing you could just talk to a guy like Embry without being judged at all. He would take your good side and your bad side any day. I was so lucky to have Embry as my boyfriend. You always here about those teenage movies about how they knew each other there whole lives and then they fall in love this is kinda like my story except we have the horror of factor of the werewolf. I laughed at that comment. I wasn't getting all dressed up for the water fall. I decided to just wear my skirt and my Miley Cyrus t-shirt with my converse. I felt two warm hands on my face.

" Guess who?" He asked rather mysteriously.

" Hmmm is it my boyfriend?" I guessed his kissed me for a moment and then pulled away to my disappointment. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the door. We hopped in his car and went to the waterfall not saying anything the whole way he just kept his hand in mine. We walked up to our cliff on the waterfall and I sat on his lap laying my head on his chest. We sat like this for what seemed like forever.

" Do you want kids?" He asked. This took me by surprise.

" Yeah." I replied.

" Do you want to be married before you have kids?" He asked.

" Yes I would." I smiled. He started to pull something out of his pocket. It was a purple box ( my favorite color ) .

" Leah I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the most amazing special person I have ever met so Leah Clearwater will you marry me?" He asked me smiling looking down at my blissful reaction. I cupped my hand over my mouth and started to cry.

" So I take that as a no." He frowned. I brought his face up to mine and kissed him with the most passion I had ever done.

" No it is a yes!" I squealed. He placed the ring on my finger. I hugged him so hard we fell into the water bellow us. We got all wet and it was like a scene from a movie. I like the sound of that. _Leah Clearwater gets her happy ending_ the movie.

**I know this was really stupid for Leah to say yes to considering he still has two days left but it was nessecary. Those of you who are hoping for a happy ending will be dissapointed when this story ends in the next chapter. Don't fret! There will be a sequal so add me to your author alerts so you know when I get to the sequal.**


	10. Broken Hearts, Broken Lockets

**This is the last chapter so enjoy and please review I need one more to get to thirty reviews!**

Leah's POV

I AM GOING TO BE MRS. CALL! Today was the last day of being a werewolf for us. Tomorrow we would be would be like ordinary human. I clutched onto my ring all day to remind myself why I was not phasing. Embry had to leave just as I woke up this morning.

" Hey honey Ive got to go to work. This is the last day." He whispered in my ear. I felt electric shocks down my spine.

" I know am so excited." I said playing with his locket.

" Well then I will see you tonight. I love you" He said before he headed out the door. I never ever wanted him to leave but he had to go to work. I rushed over to Seth's to go plan the wedding for Demi and him of course. No one knew about Embry and I were getting married. Yet. Demi and I spent a lot of time now that we were planning her wedding. She was going to get married at one of the La Push beaches. We were going to make this wedding as much of her and Seth as we could.

" Alright what about food?" I asked.

" I love Italian food." She said patting her stomach.

" Spaghetti for the kids and Fettuccine Alfredo for the adults?" I asked.

" Genius!" She said trying to give me a high five with my ring hand. I tried to do it with my other hand but she just picked up my ring hand and gasped. I look down blushing.

" You got engaged?" She squealed.

" Shh I'm not ready to tell people yet." I shushed her.

" OMG a double wedding it's perfect!" She squealed. I nodded and we jumped up in the air. This was going to be fun.

Embry's POV

Work was so boring! I had to be nice to everyone and since that big sale I was working extra hours to pay off that Ipod I bought. I was there all day and we got maybe ten customers. After the sale business was always slow because our stocks were low at the time. It was my responsibility to lock up tonight . I was just about to go get the keys when someone came bursting through the doors. Sam. His face was angry and red.

" What do you think you are doing to Leah?!" He screamed.

" I think I am making her happy." I told him my voice slightly raising.

" You don't even know if this thing will work your imprint could still be there and you would have lost being a werewolf ! Do you know what it is like to hurt someone you love?" He asked.

" No but I bet you do." I said coldly. He lunged for my throat. I tried to push him off but he was too powerful.

" You take what you said back!" He hissed.

" Fine!" I said giving up. Sam's grasp loosened.

" Why did you even ask her to marry you? You know she is still in love with me." He replied grinning.

" No she is not or she wouldn't have said yes to me!" I growled.

" THAT TRAMP SAID YES!" He screamed.

" YOU DO NOT CALL MY FIANCE A TRAMP!" I yelled right before pinning him to the ground. At that instant I did something I would regret for the rest of my life. I phased.

Leah's POV

Embry was working late tonight. I was making him his favorite dinner. Steak and cake. Two things he loved and they even rhymed! I had scattered rose petals all over the table and lit pink heart shaped candles in the center of the table. After we ate we were going to go to our waterfall to go swimming. It was 11:50 and I wanted him to get home before midnight so we could celebrate our no- phasing together. Luckily he came in at about 11: 54. What was strange was he was wearing new clothes. Odd.

" Hey babe." I smiled.

" Hey." He replied Shy.

" What's up with the new clothes?" I asked my fingers strolling the shirt.

" Can't I look nice for my fiance?" He asked before kissing me quick. Way too quick. I went to put my arms around his neck and his locket was gone!

" Where is your locket Embry?" I asked angry.

" I gave it to Seth last night to put a new picture of us in it." He lied.

" No you didn't this morning I was playing with it while you said goodbye. Tell me what's really going on!" I demanded.

" I phased." That was the moment in my life where I had endured my second heart break. No one could describe this feeling well enough. It was like part of your soul was taken away. You felt in complete. You felt as if you wanted to crawl in a whole and rot to death. I took off my engagement ring and placed it in his palm. I walked out without another word. Words would just add to the pain.

**I know you guys may hate the ending but the sequal is coming soon so add me to your author alerts page so you know when it comes out. It will most likely be called Breathe named based on the hit song Breathe by Taylor Swift. Please Review! ( and subscribe).**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**alice500  
**


	11. Contest

**OK PEOPLE IT'S CONTEST TIME!**

**I want to hear your best Twilight Stories!**

**This consists of THREE categories:**

_Best Nessie/Jake Story!:_ I love Jake and Nessie and want to hear your take! This story should be preferably romantic! ( **NO LEMON'S** )

_Best OOC Story_!: This will probably be the hardest category I am giving you. If it is OOC take a Twilight character and give it your twist! ( **NO LEMONS** )

_Best Cheating Story!: _Right now my obsession on fanfics is cheating! It's like the worst thing that a guy can do to a girl! It can be any Twilight character! Be unique! ( **NO LEMONS!)**

**Here are the fantastic rules!**

**1. NO LEMONS!!!!!!! If you put on a lemon I will not consider you as an applicant**

**2. To tell me that you are entering please leave me a review stating what your story is called and what catagory you are entering.**

**There will be one winner in each catagory!**

**Good Luck!**

**alice500  
**


End file.
